digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Daemon Corps
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Michael Sorich |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 4, 2001 (En:) April 28, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined's troubles are far from over, as the city comes under attack by a group of merciless Digimon known as the Daemon Corps, in search of the precious dark spore, that Ken possesses. Synopsis Returning home, the kids receive news of numerous disappearances of kids. Ken feels as though he knows something about it and starts to remember bits of his past. Daemon then appears in the real world and brings his soldiers MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, and SkullSatamon with him, sending them out to start inflicting damage. MarineDevimon's assault is initiated with an attack on a cruise ship wedding. Even Imperialdramon Dragon Mode isn't strong enough to defeat SkullSatamon, as the Ghost Digimon has the ability to freeze data. The other children gave their power to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to unfreeze him, and then he Mode Changes into Fighter Mode and defeats SkullSatamon! However, since SkullSatamon was a real Digimon and not a construct made from a Control Spire, his death at the hands of Imperialdramon leaves Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody shaken from the experience, before Ken is abducted by Arukenimon and Mummymon, where he discovers they are in possession of the various kidnapped children and are commanded by Yukio Oikawa. Featured characters (25) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) |c5= * (2) *''Bakemon'' (28) *''Tyrannomon'' (28) *''Kuwagamon'' (28) *''Raremon'' (28) *''Sukamon'' (28) *''Devidramon'' (28) *''DarkTyrannomon'' (28) *''Airdramon'' (37) *''RedVegiemon'' (37) * (55) * (58) * (59) * (69) |c6= *''Okuwamon'' (28) *''Monzaemon'' (28) *''ShogunGekomon'' (37) *'' '' (41) *' ' (50) *'LadyDevimon' (51) *' ' (52) * (56) * (59) * (61) * (61) * (63) * (63) * (63) * (66) * (66) * (69) |c7= *'' '' (48) * (68) * (71) * (72) |c8= * (57) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Tai: "So what are you gonna do?" Kari: "I don't know." Tai: "Do any of the new kids know what you're up against?" Kari: "I don't think so." Tai: "You may have broken some Dark Rings, a couple of Dark Spirals, but your group has got to be prepared for what you know is coming next." Kari: "Well we've destroyed Control Spire Digimon. How 'bout that?" Agumon: "I know they looked like real Digimon, and fought like 'em too, but they ''weren't real. They don't have hearts, ya know."'' Tai: "Agumon's right. Can these new guys make the tough decisions we made?" Kari: "We're just kids, Tai." Tai: "You're ''not just kids, you're DigiDestined."'' Kari: "I know." Tai: "Soon, you'll have to fight ''real Digimon, and you're gonna have to win, or innocent people will be hurt."'' Agumon: "Mm-hmm." Gatomon: " and are still on the prowl here in the real world." Tai: "And your group has gotta be ready. The whole world is counting on you." :—'Tai' makes sure that his little sister is ready for what's coming. Angewomon: "Aquilamon, I..." LadyDevimon: "Hold on. You'd better stay out of it, Blondie." Angewomon: "Try to stop me, you witch!" LadyDevimon: "As you wish." Angewomon: "If you can!" :—'LadyDevimon' and Angewomon get into another catfight. Arukenimon: "Well, they're sure making a scene." Mummymon: "My pet, when can we make a scene instead of just sitting here?" Arukenimon: "Just relax. This could work out even better than we had planned." :—The duo decide to take a break before making their entrance. "You certainly have a lot of nerve to cross the powers of darkness." :—'Daemon' is spoooooky. "Daemon, I'm not trying to cross anyone. I'm just a woman who is driven to take care of business and that's no crime." :—Even Arukenimon has a sense of humor. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Davis announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Despite this being their second appearance in this series, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon appear without their digivolving sequence. Also, MegaKabuterimon is never seen using his Horn Buster attack. }} de:Entführung der Kinder